Clumsy Malchik
by Yaoi-Freak77
Summary: Russia has taken much interest on the little Baltic nation. He has become his favorite, Raivis won't be able to escape his "punishments." Rated M for scenes later. IvanXRaivis  RussiaXLatvia  "Oh Raivis,you are such a clumsy little Malchik."
1. Chapter 1

First time writing a Hetalia fic. Never thought the first one I would do would be a RussiaXLatvia one. But since I read the description of the fics on the Hetalia Wiki, I came on here read some, and got hooked.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia in any way, shape, or form. I do however own my imagination. Uses the country names and human names.

* * *

"Oh Raivis, you are such a clumsy little Malchik."

Raivis looked up from where he had fallen. He had been taking Ivan's Vodka glasses to the kitchen for Lithuania to wash when he took a misstep and fell down the last flight of stairs. His head hurt from hitting and bouncing off the stairs, and he was sure his right wrist was sprained. He looked up to see the state of the Vodka glasses, and he had to stifle a terrified groan. The glasses were broken, and the ones that had somehow miraculously survived the fall had rolled away under furniture and into corners. Raivis' eyes widened with horror as he watched Russia descend from the stairs that he had jump fell down from with a big, evil grin on his face. Raivis was too afraid to stand and felt like he was about to cry.

Ivan took in the sight of the trembling country before him. He loved to watch and read the expressions on the little Baltic country's face and could not help the grin that spread across his own. Oh, Raivis feared punishment, but his own clumsiness was what made him have the punishments. Ivan was glad that the little nation was clumsy, though, just so that he could have someone to pick on. He loved to soak up the fear that poured off his body, loved to look into those terror-filled eyes. Latvia had become his favorite of the three Baltic nations, even more so that Lithuania.

Toris use to be his favorite until he left to stay with the blasted American. Russia did not like it one bit when he left, but he put on a fake mask of his face and told America to take good care of his Lithuania. He was his ex after all. But behind the mask, he was feeling hurt and didn't understand why Toris would leave. He was to love him, NEVER leave him! After everything they had been though, he thought that the Lithuanian would be more considerate about how he felt. He gave him everything he needed: food, water, a home. All Russia asked of him was to cook and clean the house for him in payment. They would also have sex at least once a week, mostly because Russia loved to Lithuania scream and beg. Didn't he show him his love?

Ivan had to restrain himself in front of the American. He was not going to look like some possessive abuser, though he did want to smack Toris across the face at that moment. He would let his love leave, but he knew Lithuania would come back.

The day the Stock Market Crash happened was a wonderful day. Russia was so happy; he was in suck luck. Toris had to be sent back to him; he knew Lithuania would also be glad he was back.

But things changed with Toris back in the Russian's house. Yes, the Lithuanian was still afraid of him, but not like he use to. America had taught him how to stand up for himself. He would tell Russia to stop "messing" with the other Baltic nations when they needed punishment. Toris would not sleep with him anymore, and he had to force the Lithuanian to do many things that he use to do without being told to do them. It became tiring and the Russian's interest in him diminished. He mostly left Toris alone now, except for maybe the occasional beating. Lithuania did the cooking, cleaning, and washing without so much as a shudder. Not even the beating put it them back in the Lithuanian. No terror, no fun. Russia decided he try it with the Estonian.

Estonia did not seem that much bothered by the Russian's presence. He was usually quiet and did the bookkeeping and would fix broken appliances. Eduard barely responded in any of his punishments, and Russia grew tired of him as well. That was when he started to really notice Latvia.

He little Baltic nation reminded him of himself when he was younger in some ways, mostly the physical appearance. His hair and eye color were very similar to his own. And Latvia seemed to dread the cold as much as he did (though living in the cold most of his life, Russia seemed to not be able to tell difference between cold and freezing anymore). Russia became intrigued with the Latvian and started giving him a lot more "attention." He had always picked on Raivis, but now he was more violent with the teasing. Instead of just messing with Raivis about his height, Russia would now throw him across the wall, kick him, and had almost buried him in his barren sunflower garden. Toris and Eduard came in time to save the Latvian before he could actually be buried though. But he had succeeded in putting the more terror in those violet orbs. He made Latvia's body rack with more shudders; he made his speech even more stuttered.

Raivis whimpered as Russia grabbed his hurt wrist and pulled him to his feet. Raivis was terrified. He did not know what Russia was going to do to him for breaking his Vodka glasses. He tilted his head downward so that he wouldn't look into the older man's face. Just feeling his evil aura was enough make him start shaking.

"I said you are clumsy, did I not, da?"

"Umm…uhhh…uhh…y-y-yess, M-mister Ru-Russia, s-s-sir."

"You broke my Vodka shot glasses, Raivis." As Russia said this, he tightened his on the Latvian's wrist. Raivis hissed slightly and shook.

"Y-yy-yess, sir, Mister R-Russia, I-I did."

"Why?" The grin never faltered on the Russian's face.

"I-I fell d-down the s-stairs a-a-and dropp-pped th-th-them."

"You will have to be punished Raivis."

Raivis closed his eyes and waited for Ivan to throw him, but it never came. He sneaked a look at the Russia, and the Russian flashed him a wider smile. Raivis was confused.

"I will be back later. You will wait for me, do? I have to go do somethings."

Something particularly evil and silver flashed behind Russia's eyes, and he left the house. Raivis became terrible afraid. Whatever was going to happen to him later was going to be majorly different and worse that what he had ever gotten. He felt like he might faint.

He gathered himself and picked up the remaining Vodka glasses and took them to Toris. Toris also bandaged his wrist and put some ice on it. It looked to be swelling pretty badly. But Latvia wasn't concentrating on the throbbing pain in his arm, he was preparing himself for tonight. He tried to reason with his thoughts, but he was afraid he might actually die tonight by the Russian's hands.

* * *

Poor Raivis, I'm sure he'll survive. But I think I just love to make him tortured. Bad me, bad me.


	2. Chapter 2

Well, I finally got around to uploading the second chapter. I'm so happy. :D

College is done. I'm gonna take the rest of the summer free. I'm going to write, roleplay in my chatgroup {I am Poland btw. ;) }, and do whatever else.

Disclaimer: Of course I don't own APH...but it'd be awesome if I did. Sorry if their is OoCness.

* * *

"Raivis?" Toris watched the little nation and was becoming more worried about him by the minute.

"I'm okay," was all that Raivis responded. His voice was devoid of emotion, and he clutched his bandaged wrist to his chest.

"Are you sure?" Lithuania stopped washing the survived Vodka glasses and went to where Latvia was. He was about to put his hand on Latvia's shoulder, but the Latvian flinched back. Toris drew his own arm back and frowned.

"I have to go sweep up the glass." Having said that, Raivis got up from his seat and went to get the broom. He swept the scattered pieces of glass and put them in a pile. He watched as the little bit of winter light came in through the windows and made dancing colors among the glass. The sharp edges sparkled, and he became dazed as he watched the beautiful display. He didn't hear when Eduard came into the room.

"Hey, Raivis. Is Russia gone?"

Latvia became startled by the voice and whirled around quickly, losing his footing and falling in the glass. Raivis let out a sharp gasp of pain as his hands came down on the glass, not to mention putting unwanted pressure on his already hurt wrist. "_Why does this always happen to me?"_ was all Latvia could think of as he started to cry. Estonia ran over as quickly as he could.

"Oh God! Raivis! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to startle you."

Eduard helped the little Latvian, picking him up under his arms. Raivis' hands were bloody, but thanks to his thick outfit the rest of his body did not get cut. Eduard set him on his feet and started picking glass off bottom of his coat. Lithuania came in a few seconds later having heard Eduard's yell.

After they got most of the glass off of Raivis, Toris became his personal doctor. He pried the glass out of Latvia's hands with tweezers and poured antiseptic on them.

Latvia didn't pay any attention to what the Lithuanian was doing to his hands. He stayed quiet and tried to picture what else could probably hurt him today, besides Russia. He felt so weak and useless. His clumsiness caused him to break Russia's vodka glasses and sprain his wrist, it caused him to fall in the broken glass and cut his hands, and it was going to cause him to have the worse punishment he had ever gotten from Russia. He wanted to just run away, but he knew he would never be safe from Russia, and besides he had nowhere to run to.

"I think you should go on and take a bath Raivis," said Toris. "You look like you have a lot on your mind. I'll clean up the glass for you."

Toris and Eduard were both worried about the little nation. He had hurt himself twice today, and he was being very quiet. Of course, he was always quiet, but he seemed to be spacing out and not really knowing where he was. Toris thought that Raivis strangely resembled a zombie.

After coming back from America's, Toris had learned that he needed to stand up for himself. He didn't need the beatings that Russia gave; they only gave him the scars on his back. (Sadly though, the beatings still happened, just not as often.) And he felt like he had to be strong for the other countries; he was the oldest. He tried to keep Russia from hurting the younger nations, but Ivan noticed that and banned him from certain parts of the house. He would disobey and still go to those prohibited parts of the house but only seldom. He may not be as afraid of Russia as he used to be, but he still didn't want the beatings. There was no talking out of a beating, rebelling made it worse.

He was happy when his ideas and methods seemed to stop the Russian, but then Ivan started beating on Estonia more. Toris told him to just take what Ivan did to him and not show any fear. Ivan would stop if he didn't get his pleasure, just like a regular bully. Once they got bored with their prey, they would stop. It worked and the Russian stopped messing with the Estonian. But a little later, he went after Latvia.

Eduard and Toris didn't know what they could do for Raivis. He was always so scared of Russia. Toris tried giving Raivis the same advice as he gave Eduard, but it didn't work. They tried to protect Raivis every time Russia was near them, but the Russian would always somehow get around them and hurt Raivis anyway. It broke Toris's heart to see the little nation always tremble in fear.

Estonia lead Latvia by his shoulder out of the room and into the nearest bathroom. He made Raivis sit on the toilet, and he took out soap, strawberry shampoo, and a luffa.

"Here, I'll get your bath ready for you. I don't want you using your hands anymore than what you have to. Toris will wrap your hands in some clean bandages when your done."

He finished filling the tub with warm water and left Raivis for privacy reasons. He wished he knew why the little nation looked so lost. He could just see the tears pooling in his eyes. He knew those tears weren't just for his injuries.

Raivis slowly peeled off his clothing so that he wouldn't hurt his hand. He hissed slightly when any part of his clothing brushed his hand. As he took off his clothes, he looked at his body in the mirror. Many healing bruises and scrapes decorated his body. He touched one under his left rib cage and winced. Toris and Eduard never saw these injuries, though he suspected that they knew.

Raivis slid into the tub and tried to relax. The warm water helped, but only so much. His hands were burning under the water, and he didn't like using his wrist. The sprain seemed to have gotten worse after the Russian had pulled him to his feet using that arm, and he had to keep using it to work around the house. It would heal, but it would take a long time before it would stop hurting.

He took a breath and went under the water. He contemplated for a moment and thought about drowning himself, but he knew he didn't have it in him. Not to mention that Toris and Eduard would be upset.

He lifted back out of the water and picked up the strawberry shampoo. Estonia knew the little nation liked strawberries; they reminded him of a warm spring. He lathered the shampoo in his hair, thought of only the stinging pain in his hands, and rinsed. He washed his body and then laid there.

Being by himself was a little comforting. He didn't shake or shutter when it was only him. His mind drifted back to that evil smile on the Russian's face.

_"You will have to be punished, Raivis."_

Fear enveloped him and pooled in his stomach. He just knew he was going to die tonight, and if he didn't, he was going to be badly broken. Toris and Eduard would try and stop Ivan, but the Russian always got around them. He just hoped that Russia wouldn't come back to the house too soon.

Raivis got out of the tub and dried himself off. He tied the towel around his waist and threw another large towel around his shoulders. He went into his room and found Toris there with the first-aid kit. He sat down on the edge of his bed and let Toris work on his hands.

Lithuania put more antiseptic on Latvia's hands and wound gauze around his palms and some of his fingers. He wrapped Raivis' wrist again and told the little nation to not use his arm so much for the next few days. Latvia just nodded. Toris gave him some pain pills to take and left the room with his first-aid kit. Before he closed the door, he told Latvia to come eat something after he got dressed.

Raivis put on the outfit that he usually wore (Toris washed it while he was in the tub.) and went from his room to the kitchen. Toris set in front of him a ham and cheese sandwich. (Toris liked to make American food after his stay with Alfred.) Eduard tried to bring Raivis into a conversation about the snow outside, and the nation replied back to him, but there wasn't much enthusiasm or emotion in his voice. Estonia about had enough with Latvia's depressed-sounding and mostly unresponsive attitude.

"Okay! I want to know what is going on, Raivis," said Eduard. "You have been moping around here too much today. I was trying to give you some space, but that look in your eyes makes me think that you just saw the Apocalypse. Spill it. What's wrong?"

Raivis gave Eduard a look of shock and backed away from him. He didn't want to tell Toris or Eduard that there was a possibility that he might die tonight, and he didn't want to bother them or get them hurt by Russia.

He slightly clasped his damaged hands and figured he should entrust at least a little of the truth with the other nations.

"I'm just upset that I broke Mister Russia's vodka glasses, and I have yet to receive my punishment. It's no big problem, Eduard. You know that I am just scared of Mister Russia."

Estonia didn't really believe that was the full of it, but he let it go. Little Latvia told him some of his problem and that was good. He only just forced the answer out of him because he knew that it was bad to keep things bottle up. Talking about problems helps make people feel better, at least that's what happens when he vents to Toris. He thought his method for Latvia helped somewhat. Terror was still in his eyes, but his posture was more erect. He also knew Latvia wasn't lying when he said he was scared of Ivan.

"Thank you for telling us, Raivis. You know Toris and I are here to help, right?"

"Yeah," said Raivis, "I know." But he thought, _"You won't be able to help me with this though."_ He gave them a sad smile.

Lithuania just watched the two other nations talk. He hoped that Eduard's making Raivis open up helped the nation a little. We wanted to help Raivis with his troubles. Toris smiled to himself and thought, _"America must have really rubbed off on me."_ Even though the three of them weren't related, he felt like a big brother to them. He had to at least try and protect Latvia. If it was Ivan that was bothering him so much, maybe he would have a talk with the Russian.

* * *

Well, Latvia hasn't been punished yet. I hope I didn't make Latvia sound too depressed...I mean I'd probably act like that if I had to go through it. haha...

I wonder what Toris will do...I haven't figured it out yet. ...Well, off to do something productive, like write the 3rd chapter...:)


	3. Chapter 3

I know a miracle, isn't it? I actually loaded a new chapter! Sad thing is I had this written since October, but I hate typing so I hadn't done it. But, I had an idea and asked my friend could she type it for me, an dshe gadly agreed. She goes by MusicLover0137 and you can support her on deviatART. .com/

I love her so much so helping me out and from now on she'll probably type my fanfics for me.

One thing: so sorry if this chapter is long. In fact, I think it has a slight TorisXEduard fluff, though it was unintentional. :P But the people who left me review actually helped me to wan tto put this on here. Thank you for the reviews. 3

Disclaimer: Of course, Hetalia is not my idea.

* * *

"I told you no, Toris!"

"But Mister Ivan, I need to know about what you're going to do to Raivis!"

Russia had only just gotten back from doing "some things." In actuality, he had gone to a conference with other strong nations. Since he had taken over the Baltics' lands, he was in charge and they didn't need to go.

The conference was fine besides the usual yelling and fussing that always accompanied them. Some of the other nations would question him about the nations he took over. As far as they knew, he was treating them kindly, and he was. (But, of course, Russia's kindness was different than others.) America asked about Toris and told Russia that he missed him at his house. Russia just smiled and said that Lithuania missed him too; he didn't like saying it though.

Everything else was fine, and he planned the whole time there on how he was going to punish the clumsy Latvian. He felt like he was running on a high that not even vodka brought to him. He hummed a Russian tune and was happy until he got home. He was not five minutes in the house when the Lithuanian started questioning him. He couldn't believe that his "ex" had the audacity to question him…HIM…of all people. Maybe he was jealous that Latvia was getting the attention now? No, he wished that could be true, but he knew how the American changed him. Alfred had taught Toris to disobey him and stop him from punishing those that needed punishment. He wouldn't have that.

"You do not need to be sticking your nose into places where it does not belong, Toris."

"I would have said the same thing once, but all you do is put your nose in our business."

"What?"

"You heard me. Now tell me what…" WHACK!

Russia slapped Toris across the face so hard that the Lithuanian fell to the floor. Toris touched his hand to his face and gave Ivan an incredible look. Ivan kicked Toris in the side, making Toris pull in on himself.

"I think you have forgotten your place. I told you the next time you go against me I would not be so kind."

Lithuania looked up as Ivan went to the fireplace.

"I know we aren't as close as we used to be. You broke my heart and made it colder than what it ever was. But how about we have some fun for old time's sake, da?"

Ivan pulled out a red-hot poker from the fireplace and brandished it in front of him. Toris looked at it for a few seconds and closed his eyes.

"You better not do to Raivis as what you have done to me."

"You know, I liked you better before you went to America's, Toris." With saying that, he brought the poker down on Lithuania's back.

Neither of the two other nations knew that Lithuania was having a "chat" with the Russian. Latvia was in his room pacing and thinking about the possible outcomes of the night. Estonia was in Russia's library rearranging the books since Ivan bought some new texts yesterday. Later, when Eduard brought Ivan his evening vodka, he learned what happened to Toris.

"Mr. Ivan, I have your vod…ka."

Eduard stared at an unconscious Toris that was burned and bruised beside the fireplace.

"Ah! Thank you, Eduard."

The Estonian just stood there examining Lithuania's body. Lithuania had told him just how bad Russia's "punishments" could get, but he never imagined how bad it could get. He had, of course, been beaten himself, but he only ever got slapped or punched. He never really did anything bad enough to get more and he was never Russia's "favorite." He never expected to see the Lithuanian like this. Eduard had seen Toris' bruises before, but Toris had always cleaned up after his beatings before he saw the worst damage. It scared him.

"Can you take the …eh… 'garbage' out, Estonia, please?"

Eduard stared at Russia with his mouth gapped open and would have kept doing so if Ivan hadn't raised an eyebrow. The Estonian didn't want the Russian's patience to run thin and scrambled for words. "Uh… um… yes, Mr. Ivan!"

Eduard took Toris under the arms and half-dragged/half-carried him out of the room. Ivan watched them with an amused look on his face and swirled his drink in his glass. Eduard set Toris gently down on the carpet in the hallway and went back into the room. Russia smirked at him, and Eduard said, "I will be back within an hour to pick up the glasses." After saying that, he closed the Russian's door and pulled the damaged Lithuanian into his room.

He picked up Toris as best as he could without bothering his wounds and placed him on his bed.

"Oh good God, Toris… what did you do to make him hurt you this badly?"

Eduard went in search of some soothing salve and fished some bandages out of the first aid kit. He set them down on his night stand and set to work on Lithuania. Toris smelt like burnt flesh and parts of his clothes had melted into his skin where the poker had struck him. Eduard unbuttoned Toris' shirt and carefully peeled the cloth from his torso. Next, he took off Toris' pants. He could not just pull them off, so he had to cut them through the middle and around the upper thigh area.

As Eduard worked on him, Toris came to consciousness. His fists gripped the bed covers and his jaw clenched. The Estonian tried to calm him and placed his hands on the Lithuanian's face.

"Shhh… Toris, are you okay?"

"Eduard?" Toris asked slowly through clenched teeth.

"Yeah, it's me. Do you need some vodka?"

"Ivan will kill you if he finds out that you gave any to me."

"Toris, you're in pain. You need something. Besides, it's not like he looks at his rations since we're the ones that serve it to him."

Toris just moaned in pain.

"I'll get some after I put the rest of the salve on you. But when I come back, we'll have to address your back. That might be slightly painful. And I think you also have a couple of broken ribs, along with a bruised face."

"Is it that bad?" Toris clenched the sheets tighter. "Do I look bad? I feel like my skin is MELTING!" Tears started to flow from under his closed eyelids and his face contorted even more with pain and his voice was filled with the sound of agony.

"Just, just hold on one minute. I'll get you some." Eduard said urgently and ran out into the hallway. He almost ran smack into Latvia. He grabbed him by the shoulders.

"Raivis! I need you to do something for me. Please, go to my room and watch Toris. I will be back as soon as I can!"

Eduard ran off and left a confused Raivis standing in the hallway. He had no idea why he had to watch Toris, but Eduard seemed urgent about it. He turned to see Eduard turn the corner and then he walked to the Estonian's door. He knocked on the door and heard a moan from behind.

"Toris, are you okay?"

Raivis opened the door and stared wide-eyed and terrified at the sight of Toris on the bed. He about screamed and raised his hands to cover his mouth. He had never seen anyone look as badly beaten as he did right then. Tears started to pool in his eyes, and a subconscious fear started to collect in his stomach.

He walked slowly to the bed and said, "T-Toris? What happened to you?"

* * *

Yay On to Chapter 4 now, and unlike the last time. My buddy actually already has it typed for me. :)


	4. Chapter 4

Look at that. This Chapter was up quicker than the last one! *jumps in the arm with victory* I feel proud of myself.

Thanks to all those who review and favorite this story. It makes me smile and feel all warm inside. :)

In this chapter, you will find out I like gauze. Gauze is very fun to play with, especially if your tying someone up or making it look like you have had an accident. Thumbs up if you think so too! :P

Disclaimer: I totally do NOT own Hetalia, BUT I do own the bad thoughts in my head. It's a good thing my friends are as crazy as me, or else I'd be lonely. XD

* * *

"Heh… It's okay Raivis. I just had a fall out with Mr. Ivan," Toris said, trying to hold back the pain in his voice.

"Is that why you're burned all over?" Raivis clenched his hand to his face and gave a watery-eyed look to the Lithuanian.

"Don't cry Raivis. I'm okay, I'm not going to die," Toris said, failing at a smile.

Raivis's face paled and he started to imagine what he would look like in Toris's predicament. If his punishment was anything like what Toris went through, he was going to regret ever breaking those glasses… not like he wasn't already regretting it.

Eduard came in at that moment and set a vodka bottle and a glass on the night stand nearby. He poured some of it into the glass and carefully pulled Lithuania into a sitting position. He sat behind Toris to keep him steady and helped him set the glass to his lips and drink.

Raivis fetched a stool from the corner of the room and sat beside the bed. He studied Lithuania's burns, marks, and bruises and sat quietly as Eduard fixed Toris's damaged body.

Estonia gently rubbed soothing salve over Toris's back, shoulders, arms, and legs. He wrapped Toris's middle with gauze and was careful not to upset Toris's knowingly cracked and broken ribs.

"Hey Raivis," Estonia started, "can you get some more gauze for me? I wish we had some better materials, but this is what we have. Toris keeps a first aid kit hidden in the back of the pantry. Go get it for me, please."

"Okay." Raivis stood up and started walking out of the room.

"Oh, and bring me some pain killers. I'll give some to Toris later. You should take a couple as well; I know your hands still hurt."

Raivis nodded and went down the hall to the kitchen pantry. He fished around in the back and pulled out the first aid kit Eduard had told him about. He set it on the table and then picked through the medicine cabinet for pain relievers. He took out six: four to put in the first aid kit and two for him. Raivis took his tablets, put the others in the kit, put the bottle back in the cabinet, and left to go back to Eduard's room.

As he was walking down the hallway, the little Latvian noticed one of the doors was ajar and went to close it. As he put his left bandaged hand on the door knob, he heard a small demonic chuckle and paused. He turned his eyes to a corner of the room and started to tremble.

"How about you come on into the room, Raivis, my clumsy malchik."

Raivis couldn't move and just stared at the Russian. Ivan was sitting in a high-backed burgundy chair with his legs slightly crossed. His trench was laid across the back of the chair and he was sipping at a glass of vodka in his hand. Raivis noticed that it had a crack in it- most likely one that he had dropped earlier in the day. He saw that blood had caked on the rug in front of the fireplace and a bloody-looking poke was lying on the floor nearby. Raivis's only thought was "Is that Toris's blood?"

Russia watched the Latvian scan the room and smiled as he grew pale in the doorway. It seemed that he was frozen in fear and stuck to the floor.

"Raivis, I said come into the room, da?"

Latvia came back into focus and gulped. He slowly took a few steps into the room.

"Close the door, Raivis."

Raivis slowly closed the door and then clutched the first aid kit to his chest like a lifeline. He didn't even realize that he was doing it.

"What is that for, Raivis?"

"Huh? I-I mean… w-what, Mr. R-Russia?"

"The box in your arms, Raivis. That is a bandage kit, da? Why do you have it?"

Raivis looked at the kit in his arms. He did not know why, but he didn't want to tell Russia that it was for Eduard to bandage the rest of Toris. He did the one thing he hadn't done before to Russia: he lied to him.

"I-It's for no one. I-I just h-have it for later for w-when I-I need t-to re-bandage m-my hands."

"Come here, Raivis."

Raivis took a step forward, but then backed away towards the wall as soon as he did so.

"Oh, that is pathetic. You are supposed to obey me, da? Now, I said come here!"

The Latvian stiffly walked toward him. His mind was racing to think of what he could do, yet it was also blank with none of his thoughts forming an idea. He was shaking and his muscles were tense. He felt quite nauseated, and then a thought formed in his head. "RUN!"

Latvia quickly turned around to bolt for the door, but the Russian reached out his hand, grabbed his coat, and then threw him across the room into a wall.

"Being very defiant today, da? What is causing this? First, you break my vodka glasses, then you lie to me, and then you disobey me. You wish to be punished, da?"

Raivis gave Russia a confused and fearful look and then looked at the first aid kit he had dropped when he hit the wall.

"Da, Raivis. I know the kit is for Lithuania. His careening in my business gave him those burns. The punishment will probably not teach him anything, though. I have lost him to that horrible American, da? Are you trying to be like Toris, Raivis? You want to try and defy me like you have been brainwashed by an American, Raivis? Well I cannot have that. We will not have that, da?"

Ivan knelt on the floor and opened the first aid kit. He took out lots of gauze and surgical tape and proceeded towards Raivis.

"Now, Raivis, I hope you struggle a lot because I love to know that my prey still fights even though he knows he cannot win. Makes it more fun, da?"

Raivis started to panic and stumbled to get up. He wanted to escape and run to Toris. He felt Russia's hand close around his right ankle, pull his feet from under him, and drag him across the floor.

Raivis tried to hook his nails into the floor, but it did not work, and he gave out a scared little whimper. Ivan gave an amused laugh and kept dragging the Latvian until he towered over his body. Ivan sat on Raivis and held his arms down with his knees. Raivis started to cry out of frustration that he could not move and because Russia was on top of him and was going to do who-knows-what to him.

"Do not worry, Raivis. You will enjoy it. You see how much Lithuania loves his punishment, da?"

Raivis did not want a punishment like Toris's. It made Toris look like hell. He tried kicking and twisting his legs under Russia, but of course, to no avail.

"That's right, keep fighting. Maybe you will win, da?" Ivan gave a sinister laugh. "Nyet, nobody ever wins against Russia, Latvia."

Russia stuffed a roll of gauze into Latvia's mouth and then took some more and wrapped it over his mouth and around the back of his head. It muffled any sound that the poor Latvian made.

Using again more gauze, Ivan wrapped Raivis's hands together and then circled around it again with surgical tape. He wrapped it tightly, purposely trying to aggravate Raivis's hurt wrist.

Russia studied the Latvian's features. Pain was flashing across Raivis's face due to his improperly wrapped wrist. He had closed his eyes shut at some point and tears were pooling in the corners of his eyes. He was slightly perspiring and it looked like his teeth were clenching around the gauze in his mouth.

God, Russia loved this sight.

"Here, Raivis. You seem to be too hot. Let us just have our fun, da?"

He began to slowly take off the Latvian's clothes.

* * *

Oh no! LATVIAAAA!

XD When my typer was reading this story in my journal, she had just finished that sentence getting pump up for the scene, and then saw nothing. She got upset. CLIFF HANGER! :P

Hope to get Chapter 5 done soon, since that's the M rated part of this story! YAY! I'm Debating on whether it should be somewhat graphic or not. Either way, I have to write a 5-7 page essay. Hope to get it done quick, but I'm such a slacker...


	5. Chapter 5

Hey Guys! Miss me? Heh. I had finished writing this back in June. Why did I just finish typing it now? I'm lazy. Apparently. Thanks for those who told me good luck on my essays when I was in highschool. I had gotten 100s on them. But now, I am in college! YAY! I joined the Anime Society and have found my France (because I'm the England of my group). There is so much reading! Ah, I LOVE reading, but it seems to interfere with my sleep now. Hope I do well this semester. Hope to have my Associate's then. :) Anyway, let me stop chatting at you and let you read the chapter. Hope you enjoy.

And of course, all characters belong to Hidekaz Himaruya and his publisher and editor and anime screenwriters and directors and other people. XD Only my idea.

* * *

Latvia shrieked behind the gauze that muffled his voice. Russia laughed at the quieted noise as he undid the buttons to the Latvian's coat.

"Scream all you want, malchik. No one will hear you."

Raivis opened his watery eyes and tried to think of a way to get his legs out from under the Russian. He tried another feeble attempt of escape by wiggling his way out from under the Russian, but he knew that it already would not work.

"That only makes me harder for you, Raivis. Your fear excites me!." He opened the Latvian's coat to reveal his milky-white, pale skin. Ivan ran a hand along the Latvian's torso. "But I think you knew that already, da?" With saying that, he ground against the Latvian.

Raivis took in a sharp gasp. It felt like a jolt of electricity went through his groin. His reaction was to try and get away from the feeling, and he pressed his lower body onto the floor. Ivan just ground against him harder and trapped Raivis between the floor and his body.

It felt like a fire was being fanned in his pants. It was getting hotter, and he panted behind the gauze in his mouth. He felt like he had to move, and he started to squirm. He was getting frustrated with his hands tied, and his teeth were clenching around the gauze in his mouth and started to gag. Russia stopped, and Raivis could now feel that his own pants had gotten tighter and his groin was throbbing. His body was betraying him and to this monster! Raivis started to feel sick.

"You are too easy, Raivis! I have barely even touched you, and you are affected. You are much too innocent, da? I am going to enjoy way too much! Maybe you will be even better than Toris."

Ivan took his hand and cupped Raivis's wet cheek. "There is no need to cry my malchik. Stop those rivers and just enjoy the sensations. I know I will."

The glint in Russia's eyes brightened, and a wide smile stretched across his face. And in a mock gesture of gentleness and kindness, he softly kissed Raivis's gauze wrapped mouth. He then kissed along the Latvian's jaw line and stopped to lightly nibble at his ear.

Raivis became so confused. Russia was just telling him that his fear excited him, and now he was telling him to calm down and stop crying. The bad thing was that Ivan's soft kisses and gentle nips were actually relaxing him. His mind was drifting off due to the relaxing sensation, or maybe it was because he had stopped struggling and was tired. Then all of a sudden, he felt his skin being pierced. Russia had started biting him over sadistically and sucking hard on the skin, leaving teeth marks with red centers. Raivis had an inconvenient thought of an octopus with is sharp suckers.

Russia moved downward on Raivis's chest leaving his marks. Raivis gave little winces of pain every time Ivan left a new one. Russia would lick some of the wounds if he had bitten hard enough to draw blood.

Russia took one of Latvia's nipples in his mouth and lightly sucked and tweaked it with his teeth. He would stop occasionally and blow on it to give Raivis a cold chill. He switched to give the other one attention. They were both hard and pert. He took them between his thumbs and forefingers and squeezed them.

Latvia arched his back slightly trying to fight back any moans that he wanted to give. It was a difficult struggle. Why did this feel so good? Russia squeezed him again, and he failed this time to hold back his muffled moan.

Russia was amused at Latvia's reluctance. He was so easy, but so much fun! Toris's body was not as easy to tease. He always had to get really rough with him. Not that he was not going to get rough with Raivis, but it seemed to him that Raivis liked all that he was getting. He was sure that Raivis was starting to love his punishment. It made Russia happy.

Ivan grabbed Raivis's belt, unbuckled it, and grabbed a hold of the hem of Raivis's pants. Raivis's eyes opened wide and made what sounded like little scream noises in the back of his throat.

"Oh! What a great idea, Raivis!"

Raivis stopped the noise and gave Ivan another confused look.

"I think you should be able to speak during your punishment. I was getting a bit tired of the muffled noise anyway. When you scream, I want to hear you loud and clear."

Ivan grabbed Raivis's opened outfit by the collar and tugged it to set him upright. Ivan caressed Raivis's face and ran his fingers through the Latvian's hair. He took the ends of the gag and slowly unwrapped it. During this, in his mind, Raivis just wished that Russia would stay consistent with his attitude. He was terrifying him with harshness and then gentleness and then repeat. _I understand now why the other nations say that Mr. Russia has an unstable mind_. Not like he did not already know, but he did not know the extent.

Ivan took all the gauze out of Raivis's mouth, and Raivis worked out his mouth to get some feeling back into it. He tried to speak, thinking of what he could possibly say to the Russian.

"Mr. Russ…," Latvia started but was interrupted by Russia's lips crashing onto his own. He forced his tongue behind the Latvian's teeth gaining advantage due to the Latvian's shock. Ivan's tongue slid along Raivis's palate and tried to ensure a battle with the younger nation's tongue. Latvia had half-a-mind to bite the Russian's tongue, but he was afraid that the Russian might smack him and so just stayed still and let the Russian invade his mouth.

Ivan pushed harder onto Raivis's mouth, having their teeth scrape slightly, and he gave a deep, low growl in the back of his throat urging Raivis to join. Raivis did not want to but gave a little effort and moved his tongue against the Russian's to make him happy. Ivan gave an approving noise and kissed Raivis more deeply, almost deep-throating him with his tongue. Raivis could not help it, and in a fight to keep Ivan from getting further with his tongue, ended up competing with the Russian's mouth for dominance. But in the end, all thought became lost.

Noticing that Latvia was distracted, Russia took the opportune moment to undo Latvia's trousers, slide his hands through the fabric, and place his hands on the Latvian's hips. Raivis gasped and unknowingly moved forward and clenched onto Russia. Ivan moved his hands slowly to cup Raivis's back end, and Raivis gave a little eep and hid his head on the Russian's chest.

"You are just an adorable malchik. I am going to make this night worthwhile for you," Ivan whispered into Raivis's ear.

Ivan took his hands off of Ravis's soft cheeks and stood up. He took off his trench and threw it aside. He took off his boots, socks, belt, and shirt. Raivis watched him stretch and flex his muscles, and then watched him as he undid the button and zipper to his trousers. Through half-lidded eyes and a lazy smile, Ivan swayed his way back to Raivis and extended his arm to grab a hold of him.

Raivis scooted away from Ivan causing his pants to slide some off his hips. Russia quirked and eyebrow and smirked, "Where do you think you are going, Malchik?"

"M-m-mister Russia," said Latvia finding some of his voice, "i-i-is this really necessary?"

Ivan took a hold of Raivis's coat and said, "Da, it is. It is for punishment, not to mention I have wanting a reason to do this for a while. Besides, it is time that you become a man, da?"

Ivan gave a little chuckle and planted a kiss on the boy's lips and picked him up by his open clothes. He turned Raivis around and forced his body against the wall. Raivis grunted as he hit the wall and hastily said, "M-m-mister Russia, p-p-please don't!"

"I hope you will scream for me."

Russia licked the curl of the Latvian's ear and gently pulled down Raivis's pants and underwear to reveal his creamy, pale skin. Ivan pulled his own trouser down and freed his own aching length. He gave a sigh and placed his body along the young Latvian's backside. He wrapped his arm around Raivis's waist and bit lightly on the back of his neck.

Raivis was frozen. He opened his eyes to look at the arm that Russia had let snake around his middle. Russia took a hold of the left side of Latvis's hip and brushed the fingers of his hand along Latvia's member.

Raivis gasped and slightly shuddered. Ivan grasped his length and started to pump it, moving his hand up and down the shaft. Raivis's thought process was eliminated and his physical sensations were overloading his nervous system. His groin was on fire again, but it was hotter than before. Raivis started moaning and lightly bucking into the Russian's hand. Russia kissed below Raivis's ear and smiled as he blew across the younger one's neck, causing him to shiver.

"It feels good, da? Do you want more?"

"Nnneh…Ah…AH!"

Russia gave a light chuckle. He took his thumb and caressed Latvia's tip, coating it in the pre-cum that was leaking out. He tightened his grip and made Raivis's bellow a loud moan.

"Da, you love it! Loosing yourself to the feelings and the motions. Now, I will give you something that you will really enjoy."

Ivan took Raivis's hips and positioned them to make Raivis's bend over, and he shoved his legs apart with his knee. He positioned himself against Raivis's opening; and without any warning or preparation for the Latvian, the Russian thrust in the Latvian.

All pleasure seemed to disperse. Raivis's daze disappeared with the painful invasion and screamed. His breathing became even more hitched than what it already was, and he started to cry again. Russia moved out and thrust back in again. Raivis could feel his insides tearing and felt warmth run down his legs as he screamed. Ivan laughed and did it over again.

"Scream again! I want you to make it sweeter than any noises Toris ever made! Do better than him! Make me forget him!"

Ivan thrusts became more erratic and each one rammed harder. Raivis's tears streamed across his face as he felt his insides tear and sting. And with each thrust, he became even more uncomfortably hot.

"Ahhh! …Nnneeh!...Ounnn….AH!

"So lovely! I want more!"

Russia picked up stroking Latvia again. He repositioned himself and after a few more thrusts he hit Raivis's prostate. Raivis gave the loudest scream filled with terror, hurt, and lust. Russia growled and panted into the Latvian's ear. Raivis felt a pool of heat rest in his lower abdomen; and with hitched breathe and a low moan, he released and came onto the wall. Russia gave a few more thrusts, wrapped his arms around the boy, and followed Raivis's release as he came inside of him.

Ivan licked Raivis's neck and tasted the salty skin. Raivis felt the laughter rumbling inside Russia's chest against his back.

"You were wonderful,…my lovely malchik." He turned Raivis's face toward his and kissed him.

Ivan took what left he had of his erection out from Latvia and let the contents that he had filled him with spill. Raivis felt dirty and disgusting. Raivis leaned against the wall as Russia went to retrieve his clothes.

Russia threw his trench over his shoulder and walked back over to Latvia. He took Raivis by the chin, smiled at him, and kissed him again. Then, he shoved Ravis and let him fall onto the floor, landing on soiled clothes and bodily fluids.

"You should clean that up or you will be punished again," Russia said as he stared down at the Latvian.

Ivan walked toward the door and opened it. "I hope you will not, though, for my benefit," Ivan smiled. "Good evening, Raivis."

Latvia stayed where he had fallen and tried to make sense of what happened to him. He felt lost, distant, and so scared. He hoped Estonia and Lithuania would find him soon. Then again, he hoped they did not. He did not want them to see him in the shameful display. He saw the opened first-aid kit lying across the floor a little ways from him and crawled to it in hope of finding something to help ease his pain.

* * *

Okay, so I really had no clue where I was going with this. Absenses in writing stories will do that I guess. And I love my wacked out Russia and pitiful Latvia. But if I can keep this story up, I have a twist. :) Heheh. Hope you enjoyed! 3


End file.
